This invention relates to aerial cable terminals, and is particularly concerned with such terminals, for telecommunications, where connection to only a few conductors of a cable is required.
Generally, with aerial terminals, there is a housing which surrounds the cable, the cable sheath being removed for the length of the housing, to expose all of the conductors. The conductors are connected to terminals on one side of a dividing wall, the terminals extending through the wall. Drop wires, connecting to subscribers and the like, are connected to the terminals on the other side of the wall.
In such an arrangement, the entire sheath is removed and all conductors are exposed. The terminal usually provides sealing and protection for the unsheathed section of cable. Where only a few drop wires are to be connected to the cable, this arrangement is not completely satisfactory. The present invention provides a terminal for use where only a limited number of conductors is to be connected to the cable.